


Formal occasions

by Bsiley99



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bsiley99/pseuds/Bsiley99
Summary: Version 2 of 2. This focusses on Angela and Fareeha. The other focusses on Sombra and Hana. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8766826/chapters/20096341http://widowtracer233.tumblr.com/post/153726220170/pharmercyHeavily inspired by this photo. Less of the drunk. More of the love.Throughout her entire life, there had only been two occasions where Angela had dressed formally. That was about to change drastically.





	1. Prom Date

As a new tradition, Winston had said that they should make the effort to dress formally, but not just for work related. There would be a prom style meal and 'party' as he called it. In truth, it was just an excuse for everyone to dress smart and have a little laugh, a lot of the time that's all people needed on a daily basis.

While Overwatch had all the resources for them, they didn't have suits, dresses and the like. They were required to be ordered in, which meant the members would have to go and try on suits and the like. Winston also said that they should be secret, almost like a grand unveiling.

Angela had no quarrel with it and gladly accepted the task. She wanted to look smart but her previous job didn't have a need for such formalities. The smartest she had looked with her old career was if she had her lab coat buttoned up, not showing a t-shirt beneath it.

She had her dress sorted quickly, and had told everyone about the place that she had ordered her dress from. They were thankful and many often came to her to ask about what to look out for.

"If you find something you like, just ask to try it on and look for yourself, you can also ask them to sort you out, finding things that they think will go well. They are professionals you know." That was what she had told Hana, who had never been given this opportunity before.

Fareeha had come into her office like usual, but it was clear that something was troubling her.

"What's up, you don't seem yourself?" She couldn't help herself, but from her eyes she didn't look like anything was wrong medically speaking.

"I know this sounds really cheesy, but.." Fareeha dropped off, scratching the back of her neck before resuming. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

"How long have we been together Fareeha, why would I ever say no?"

"I didn't think you were going to say no, it just didn't seem right just assuming so." She wasn't really looking anywhere in particular.

"I think that you are trying too hard, but, I appreciate the gesture. That and you are really cute when you are flustered." Angela smiled when Fareeha looked up.

"What was the name of the place you went to again?" She looked slightly less embarrassed now.

"It's called Bourure Finery. Ask to speak to Franz and say I sent you."

"I haven't ever done this before, I don't know what I'm expecting to want."

"Franz is the person you need then. In truth, I have only done this once before." That seemed to lift her spirits a little, she even saw a smile appear on fareeha's face.

"I'm going tomorrow, so make sure to get yourself some lunch okay?" Angela nodded, but Fareeha didn't look convinced. Angela gave in.

"Okay, I promise that I will have a good lunch."

"You know, for a doctor who recommends a balanced diet, you sure have trouble sticking to it." Angela wasn't falling for the trap laid out in front of her.

"There is the Fareeha I love, not this one who is nervous about trying on clothes." Fareeha walked over to the table and pointed to the clock, it was pretty late. She finished her sentence and saved everything. Closing down her workstation and following Fareeha out of the door.

When the both settled down and tried to sleep, Angela noticed that Fareeha was still awake, and that her usually calm heart was beating that slight bit faster. She was also a little hotter too.

"Fareeha, you seem stressed, are you sure you are okay?"

"For the most part, it is like you said, it's not like me to be this nervous."

"That's because, subconsciously you want to make a good impression. I was also like it. You specifically want to make a good impression for me."

"I suppose, but I really have no idea what I'm looking for."

"Don't fret dear, Franz will make sure that you get plenty of options. Now you need to rest, we can't have you walking up late can we."

Fareeha pulled Angela closer and tucked her head into her, kissing her forehead and laying her hand on Angela's hip. Soon after she hear the soft snoring and felt the calm heartbeat of her partner, ultimately helping her drift to sleep.


	2. The Perfect Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapped to Fareeha's POV.  
> Fareeha goes shopping for fancy clothes, nothing too strange.

Her trip to the shop had been strange, she was not used to the feeling of being lost and it scared her a little.

Upon arrival, there was a man dressed in a black suit, hair stuck back and shining in the morning sun.

"Miss Amari I presume?"

"Indeed, I was told to ask for Franz."

"Ah of course, he has been preparing all morning, he thinks he will be able to help you find your style." He led her through the store into the special fitting area. She saw an array of dresses on hangers and other little bits that went with them. She saw a man, studying the dresses intently. Her escort tapped on the table and the man turned.

"Ah Miss Amari. My name is Franz, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, it is a pleasure to meet you also."

"From what Angela told me, you said you had never done anything like this before."

"I'm afraid I haven't, no."

"I will need to take measurements, then we can look around and see if anything catches your eye."

The measurements were no quick task, and every possible measurement she could think of was taken. Of course she had done this when she was assigned to the Raptora armour, but not as many measurements and more checking.

Once Franz was satisfied, he motioned for her to follow and took her to a large open space.

"Each different area is dedicated to a different style, please feel free to look around." She looked around and decided to start in the top right corner. "I'll be here if you need me." 

She spent the majority of her time looking but not finding anything she liked. She found the dresses to be too long, to short or just didn't feel right. After an hour had passed she returned to Franz, who was furiously typing on the keyboard.

"Franz?" She paused as he looked up. "I have looked but I didn't seem to find anything that really stood out."

"Hmm." He looked as though he was thinking hard, his brow scrunched towards his eyes in a soft frown. "Can I ask what the occasion actually is?"

"There is a formal 'prom style event' happening as Winston called it."

"Prom style, could I ask if you have a date to go with?"

"I'm actually going with Angela." She had his undivided attention now.

"Well, congratulations. I didn't think Angela was into the whole dating thing."

"We have been in a relationship for about 6 months now."

"She really took a shine to you then didn't she, I knew Angela before she rejoined overwatch, I asked her the exact same things when she first visited me 10 years ago. She said she wasn't really thinking about dating at that point."

"Neither was I until I met her."

"It sounds like you were both waiting for each other then. Come, I have just the thing for you." He pretty much leaped out of his seat and walked with a renewed passion. He led her through the dresses and beyond, to more traditional suits and waistcoats.

"Seeing as you are the more muscular in your pair, we want you to look strong, sharp, powerful." He searched through the clothes while he spoke.

"Alain, could you assist me please?" Alain met them with a smile, and was handed piles and piles of clothes, he took off with no other words, knowing exactly what to do.

Franz continued as they walked. "I can see why the dresses were not for you; too frail, not enough presence. Something similar to a suit would fit your style better. Flat shoes as well, we don't want you looking too intimidating."

Franz was fishing out trousers now, and then hurried off in the direction that Alain had gone. They entered a room with several mirrors and lots of racks.

"What I will do is match up the pieces, and then allow you to review, the. We can make a shortlist of things to try. Makes it simpler that way." With that he set off, Alain asking if she wanted a drink or some food, She said yes and Alain disappeared, returning with some water and a plate of small cakes and biscuits.

"Fareeha, I believe we can begin. Please come and stand her, that way you will be able to see clearly in the mirrors."

They spent the next hour picking the final shortlist, sorting through what seemed like hundreds of different outfits. She eventually narrowed down to five, and began to try them on.

The first three sets she wore she couldn't stand. The reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, but she just didn't like them. Franz understood, saying that it might not feel right because she wanted it to be perfect.

The list was cut to two. The first of the remaining was a medium skirt, combined with a shirt and waistcoat. The skirt itself was plain white, the waist coat a black so there was a nice contrast.

The second of the two was a matching black set, consisting of straight leg trousers, a white shirt and black waistcoat.

It was close between the two because they were both so similar. In the end, she decided that it felt more natural to wear trousers than a skirt, and picked the second set. Franz tried to hide his happiness but failed, blurting out by accident.

"Yours and Angela's outfits are going to go so well together!" Franz had made sure that everything was set and ready to go, before bidding Fareeha farewell.

"Thank you Franz for all of your help, I don't know what I would have done."

"Think nothing of it, I added a special little something in the bag, Angela will love it."

She checked the bag and found a small bottle, with a tag with instructions on also. She waved as the taxi took them back to the pickup spot and Reinhardt met her there.

"You look like you had fun, what did they do to you in there."

"They made me a new Raptora to wear at the party." She said with a smile, setting of the booming laughter from the German man.

"Come, we can't keep Angela waiting now can we." She hopped in and they made their way back.


	3. Dancing with Those You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Angela's POV.  
> Party kicks off and people dance.

It was the night of the 'prom' as everyone had started to call it. Angela was in her office, working away. She glanced at the clock for a moment, and continued typing away. Ten minutes and then I'll go.

Angela had said to Fareeha that she wanted to get changed in a different room to her, as not to ruin the surprise. She had her dress stored away in her lab. Fareeha was sue to meet Angela there before going to the event together.

She had been thinking about what Fareeha would be wearing, and it was really distracting her from her work. She often lost large amounts of time wondering throughout the day, mostly ten minutes or so, but it had started to pile up and she was quite far behind here she wanted to be.

She couldn't take just looking at the dress on the wall, she had to put it on and forget about her work for now. It would be there tomorrow. She went into the next room to change. After changing she adjusted her hair and hairband.

She stepped out into the lab, where a temporary mirror had been set up. She looked at the dress. It was a black, mid thigh length dress with a red streak that originated from her left underarm. It gradually grew as it made its way across her front, stopping at the hem of the skirt. She didn't have shoulder straps but smaller, loose ones that covered a part of her upper arm. It was mostly tight enough so that they weren't really needed. Accompanied with black tights and a necklace. She had added some earrings that she owned previously and her outfit was complete.

She stood and admired the handiwork of the dresses maker, and silently thanked Franz for showing her this sort of dress. She hadn't been more in love with something, other than Fareeha of course.

She took another look at the clock, Fareeha would be arriving any moment. A knock at the door made her laugh a little, as if I just predicted that. She hurried to the door and adjusted herself and prepared. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She opened the door, in her excitement a little too quickly, bringing her off balance a little. A hand caught her as she was regaining balance.

She looked up to see Fareeha. Oh my.

"Excited to see me are you?" Angela couldn't speak, the person that stood before her couldn't be the Fareeha she knew. She looked pretty all the time anyway, but this was beyond comprehension.

"Is something wrong?" Fareeha went a little red, probably thinking something was her fault.

"No no, I was just a little taken aback by the sight of you."

"It's that bad then?"

"What are you talking about, you look so good you literally had me at a loss for words." She walked forward and kissed Fareeha's cheek, feeling the warmth under her lips. At that point she noticed a smell, very pleasant at that.

She saw Fareeha smile, she looked like she relaxed a bit after that. Angela finally took in what she was wearing. She had long straight black trousers with small heels at the bottom. She was wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below the elbow, with a black waistcoat covering the middle part of the shirt. She was currently wearing a red tie and had a red handkerchief in the pocket of the waistcoat. She had her usual beads in her hair also.

Angela looked up at Fareeha, despite wearing the far larger heels. She studied her outfit once more before speaking.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting then." Fareeha extended an arm and Angela took it with hers, linking arms and making their way to the common room.

When they reached the common room, they saw everyone there. Hana hurried over to them and pulled them over. She was wearing a dress similar to Angela's, except it was plain blue, with lighter blue stripes across one side. She was walking towards someone Angela hadn't seen before.

"Angela, Fareeha, this is Sombra." She was beaming at the woman who stood before them. She was dressed up smartly as well. She was wearing a longer dress that came over her knees. It was a deep purple and was shoulder-less.

"A pleasure to meet you, and to have you stay with us." Angela smiled. "I'm Angela, I'm the doctor here. This is Fareeha." Fareeha waved an Sombra smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Hana says everyone is friendly here. The only person I know is frenchie over there." She pointed to Amélie. "I hope I don't have to visit you to treat my injuries too often Angela, hopefully I will see you around lots though."

"I don't know about that, Angela here like her office a little too much." Fareeha joked, earning a laugh from Hana.

"Especially when Fareeha is there too." Hana couldn't stop herself and burst out laughing as Fareeha went red in the face. Angela glanced her way with her best fake disappointed look. Sombra just looked confused. When Hana had stopped laughing, she spoke.

"Sorry, Angela and Fareeha are in a relationship, I probably should have told you that." Sombra nodded and spoke.

"I can see you two make quite the couple." She smiled.

Angela turned to Fareeha. "Come on dear, we need to tell Winston we are here."

They waved at Sombra and Hana and left to find Winston, they found him near the bar that was currently covered with food.

"Ah Angela, Fareeha. You both look wonderful. The matching colours are a nice touch." Winston himself was wearing a black bow tie, and a light blue striped shirt.

"Thank you, you yourself look nice." Angela smiled at him and he continued.

"Tonight we will announce Sombra as an official member, it just happened to be tonight." He chuckled. "Have you met Sombra yet?"

"Yes, Hana dragged us over when we walked in. She seems very sweet."

"I hope she will find a home here, her past is somewhat unknown to us."

"Don't worry dear." Fareeha spoke. Smiling to herself. "You will be able to do you examination of her in the morning." The trio laughed as Angela gave Fareeha a little push. They said farewell to Winston and made their way around the room, speaking to everyone in turn.

Later in the evening, Winston stopped the music and drew everyone in.

"Thank you to all for making a great effort in this, I hope that you all feel relaxed and aren't too drunk at the minute." He looked over at Jesse, who gave the thumbs up before pretending to stumble, sending a laugh through the crowd. "Also, we have a new member joining us today, whom also made the effort to dress for the occasion. I would like you to take care of Sombra and help her out until she is fully settled in."

Although Angela had known her for the best part of 2 hours, Hana had known her for about a month. Similar to what Lena had done, they created a plan to get Sombra out of Talon. Not exactly in the same way, and far less bloody.

"Now, it wouldn't be right to go without a slow dance would it?" Lúcio started the music again. The couples started to make their way into the space. Angela and Fareeha were the first onto the floor. Angela had been waiting for this the whole night. Lena and Amélie joined them, followed by Jesse and Hanzo. 

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned, looking in the direction that Fareeha was. Sombra was talking with Hana, and eventually grabbed her hand and led her onto the floor. Hana was a new shade of red as she was led onto the floor but didn't fight it. Angela saw Sombra motion towards her and Fareeha and copy how they were standing. Hana looked at copied them as well. Assuming the position to begin dancing.

"I wouldn't have guessed that was happening." Fareeha said. "But that is very cute." Angela turned back and kissed her cheek. Fareeha raised an eyebrow and Angela turned to Hana and Sombra. 

"I don't think subtle hints is going to work, Hana seems pretty flustered right now." Fareeha had caught on to what she had tried. The music started and the two began to turn slowly. Angela laid her head onto Fareeha's chest and closed her eyes, fully in the moment.

When the music finally came to an end, the other members who were not dancing clapped and cheered. Angela looked over at Hana, who was now smiling. The music returned to a more upbeat track. Hana quickly led Sombra to the side of the room to get out of the spotlight. Angela led Fareeha over to them.

"Sombra?" She made the woman jump a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I needed to tell you that I need to check your medical condition tomorrow, just drop by whenever. I'm sure Hana would be able to show you where that is." She smiled, but Hana' cheeks turned red.

The rest of the night was nice, Angela consuming her fair share of punch and Fareeha doing the same. At some point her tie had gone and Angela had removed her necklace too.

With the party drawing to a close, people started to leave. Hanzo had to carry Jesse back to his room because he had passed out. Jesse said he didn't like the punch and found some beer that he had been hiding. Amélie carried a tired Lena back to her room and many had filtered out since then.

Angela and Fareeha were sat on the couch, watching as Hana, Lúcio and now Sombra played on the console. Lúcio was a little annoyed when Sombra had hacked his controller so that the buttons were not assigned to the right thing. Hana and Sombra were laughing hard. When they finally calmed down. Lúcio left to go to bed, he had a concert tomorrow and needed to sleep. Leaving the two there to play.

Fareeha and Angela watched them as they talked. They eventually shuffled closer to each other, Sombra lightly brushing a hand through Hana's hair. Fareeha was the one to notice the time first and told Angela. 

Angela reluctantly got up from Fareeha as she went to grab some snacks to take with them. Leaving Angela to get the two to bed.

"Ahem." They turned to Angela. "It's getting late, we should get you both to bed."

"Yes mum." Hana got up and helped Sombra up.

"Do you know where you are staying Sombra?"

"I know my room number, but I'm not sure where it is." She replied.

"I'm sure Hana can show you. What number are you?"

"Number thirty five."

"Hey that's right next to my room!" Hana was grinning, not hiding anything.

"Make sure you both get to be then. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night!" They said in unison, watching them walk out of the room.

"They remind me of us when we were hiding that we were dating, except they pretty much told everyone that they are dating now." Fareeha was behind her, Angela turned to face her.

"They are very cute together."

"Pretty lucky that their rooms are together. I know I didn't have the same luxury."

"I might have told Winston to do so while you were in the toilet."

"I should have guessed the mischievous doctor had something to do with it."

"Come now, we should get to bed too."

They made their way back to the room, idly chatting and laughing until they reached their room. Settling in and getting to sleep quickly.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't keep the dialogue exactly the same as the Sombra/Hana version because I didn't want to just copy and paste it over.

The next day, Sombra had come for her checkup like Angela had asked. She was fine physically and near perfect medically. She didn't want to share much information about herself with Angela, with good reason too, being an outlaw to most of the major organisations was a pretty good reason. She couldn't be blamed for wanting to stay hidden.

Angela was finished with her checkup, but had one question left to ask.

"You are all good and healthy. I do want to ask you one thing though."

"Is it about last night." She was probably prepared.

"Yes, you said you knew Hana for about a month before coming here, so how long were you 'dating' for?" She made air quotes around dating.

"About 3 weeks, I couldn't stand the thought of fighting against someone I liked so I made a plan to get out."

"You would be surprised to hear that Lena did the same for Amélie. Although your way was a lot less bloody." She smiled through and beyond the memory, not wanting it to linger. "So I assume you are officially dating now, after yesterday's dance."

"I suppose so, I probably wasn't going to get another chance so I just went for it." She looked at the ground.

"Don't worry, I was the same with Fareeha. It will only feel more natural over time. If you need anything or just need to talk, me or Fareeha can help you out." She ushered her to the door. "You might want to go find her and g-" as Angela opened the door, Hana was standing and waiting, looking concerned.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, looking behind Angela to find Sombra smiling at her.

"Nothing wrong whatsoever, pretty much the healthiest anyone has very been on their first checkup." That was a lie, Fareeha had a pretty much perfect score due to her time at Helix.  
Visibly, Hana relaxed and started to smile. 

"Now, you two should go and grab some lunch, then you can show Sombra around the base." Hana nodded and Angela let Sombra through.

"Thank you Angela, I'll see you around." Sombra said, and as they left, Angela saw Sombra reach for Hana's hand. They will be just fine.

As she was locking the door, she saw Fareeha approaching.

"If I'm not mistaken, I just walked past two people holding hands." She was grinning." This wasn't you again was it?"

"Maybe a little, but not at all, I spoke with Sombra about last night. They have now been dating 3 weeks and most likely joined overwatch because of Hana. I also said that she can come to either of us if she needs some help."

"As thoughtful and caring as ever. Let's grab some lunch before they get the best bits."

They walked towards the kitchen, holding hands and walking close together. They saw Hana and Sombra in the kitchen, picking up their newly made food and taking it through to the dining room.

The day went on as normal, Fareeha and Angela helping clear up after last night and everyone carrying on with their schedule. They occasionally saw Hana and Sombra around.

Making her way to the gym after her work to collect Fareeha, Angela saw Hana and Sombra outside their rooms, speaking before they went to bed. Angela watched from around the corner. They seemed to be discussing something, and the look on Sombra face was confused. Angela caught snippets of their conversation.

"...can you stay... ...I get caught..."

Eventually, Sombra took Hana's hand and drew her close, kissing her forehead to silence her. Hana shuffled closer and eventually went into her room, Sombra going into her own, leaving the door open and returning with a pillow. She shut her own door and entered Hana's room.

Angela ran to the gym and found Fareeha just leaving. Fareeha caught her as she flew towards her.

"Hey what's the hurry?"

"It appears Sombra is staying in Hana's room tonight." She could hardly contain herself after saying the words, grinning like a madman.

"Our little girl grows up fast it seems."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end if you did. :)


End file.
